guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhino's Charge
Armor Penetration The picture says 10/10, but the text says 20/20 --Defx 17:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) :I guess the picture is old, since before the 20/20 update — Stylva 05:39, 2 December 2006 (CST) hammer grip as of at least dec 20 2006, the hammer will not accept upgrades of any kind. this includes obviously the hammer grip. i wasted $5 on this item... :It's still a pretty nice ready-made hammer if you don't want to spend time or money getting something better. Even then, it might be better than others at some jobs. I've started using this for thumping instead of Malinon's Skull Crusher; the only warrior skills I use are Hammer Bash, Wild Blow, and occasionally Bull's Strike, so the weakness and Hammer Mastery mods on Malinon's don't really help me as much as Sundering. Plus the Rhino-head really goes with the whole Beast Mastery thing, IMHO... :P Arshay Duskbrow 02:08, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Update: I use Victo's Maul now... ^_^;; Arshay Duskbrow 23:36, 3 January 2007 (CST) Comments Cut these from the main page, as they belong here. ^ I emailed ANet Support about this, their answer was: "There was a known issue in which players could salvage the Bonus items for modifiers and add different weapon modifiers to the Game of the Year edition items. This has since been fixed as it was never an intended feature of these items." As to why they've not remade all bonus items as max damage, req 9 items with no inherant mods, yet allow for mods as well as inscriptions is anyones guess. This would obviously solve the "issue" as the intended featured are substandard to all other in game items. Or alternatively, why not just make them like collector's items? You can add mods to those, but you cannot salvage them, so any mod added is there to stay, if you replace it, the mod is lost forever. This way, people could customize their GotY weapons however they wanted, but wouldn't be able to salvage the 20/20 or whatever from it first. DKS01 18:12, 29 January 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure what you're talking about DKS01, since a few weeks ago, I salvaged my collector axe to grab the max warding mod I put on it a while ago. You just can't get materials out of it. --220.233.103.77 18:17, 29 January 2007 (CST) *He means make the "sundering" part of it work as a 15^50 type for mod indtead of an actual Sundering Mod. ::These weapons should be upgradable, but only in the space that isn't already filled. Even without this ability, I'm considering these weapons as a cheap but slightly less effective way to arm my heroes. I have no intention of farming/buying 90 greens for heroes, and this greatly helps with giving them fair weaponry. Urock 20:45, 24 April 2007 (CDT) i wish it had a +30 health then id really want it for my female warrior - Chrisworld 21:44, 6 July 2007 (CDT)